


L'otaku innamorata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Capelli blu [2]
Category: Lucky Star - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: KonataxKagami.





	L'otaku innamorata

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: com’è cominciato tutto

L'otaku innamorata

 

“Sai Konata, ho capito perché in tutti i templi trovo sempre il fogliettino: mezza fortuna in amore” disse Kagami. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghi codini color glicine. Konata alzò lo sguardo dalla ps portatile e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ossia?” chiese.

Kagami fece cadere la pappa per il pesce nell’acqua, Goldy saltò schizzando gocce d’acqua tutt’intorno e si rituffò, mangiando voracemente il cibo. Kagami si voltò, si sporse in avanti e le baciò una guancia, facendola arrossire.

“Perché ho avuto la fortuna e la sfortuna di innamorarmi di te” rispose. Konata sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, il suo petto piatto si alzò e abbassò affannosamente sotto la maglia bianca.

“Non è giusto, dovrei trovarli anche io, visto che la mia fidanzata ha il carattere di un drago tsundere” borbottò.

\- Quello che ogni otaku m’invidierebbe, in realtà – pensò. Kagami le strinse la mano e con l'altra chiuse il contenitore del cibo per i pesci.

"Ti ricordi com'è cominciato tutto?" chiese. Konata chiuse la ps e si mise la stecchetta dietro l'orecchio.

"Io sono più interessata a vedere come continuerà" rispose.


End file.
